


Just Like Dying

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorders, Free Verse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Just like limbo; ask yourself,'how low can you go?'





	Just Like Dying

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to me.

just like running a race, planning a war  
playing a strategy game, but a sick one  
where all the players are you  
how much can your old bones handle?  
how much more can you stomach?

(or less, rather,)

just like limbo; ask yourself,  
'how low can you go?'  
but at what cost?

and if you ever reach the finish line,  
will it have been worth it?

better yet,  
if you ever win the game,  
will you even be alive to celebrate?

just like dying,  
you pray it will be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> (though you know it won't)
> 
> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
